


Rehabilitate

by Tezzieh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Chris/Peter being Isaac's foster dads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: A very old piece of Disaac trash I made





	Rehabilitate

“Chris, the doorbell.” Peter says. “Why don’t you get it yourself, I am busy.” Chris replies, looking at his husband over his book. Peter rolls his eyes. “Yes you are so busy.” He gets up and walks to the front door, only to find his Nephew smiling at him sheepishly. “Hello Derek, what is in the bag?” Peter asks. “Something for Isaac.” The younger Hale says, slightly awkward. “Ugh fine, come in. Isaac is in his room …. As usual…” Peter steps aside to let Derek in. Derek moves past his uncle and heads upstairs without as much as another word. Peter shrugs and walks back into the living. “Who was that?” Chris asks. “Derek. Went straight up to Isaac’s room. He should try to get Isaac to socialize more.” Peter says. “Oh let the boy, he needs to rehabilitate.” Chris says strictly.

Derek knocks the door to Isaac’s bedroom. The lankey teen opens, a wide smile, reserved just for Derek, spreads on his face. “Hey Isaac.” Derek says gently. “Heya Derek.” Isaac replies sweetly. It is some sort of ritual. Always exchange greetings before anything else. It makes Isaac feel a bit more secure. He steps away, gesturing for Derek to come in. “You are early.” He says, walking over to the curtains, closing them. “Yeah, ma let me off the hook a bit earlier than I expected. Do you mind that I am earlier?” Derek locks the door and lays the key on Isaac’s desk. “Not at all, I am glad you are here, my mind was already wandering too far as it were.” Isaac smiles widely and trails the pads of his fingers over the outlines of Derek’s abs, smiling at the feel of Derek’s soft shirt. Derek places his hands on Isaac’s hips. “Did you bring it?” Isaac whispers, pushing his torso against Derek’s. “Yes I did, don’t fret.” Derek says, slipping his hands under Isaac’s henley. The blue cloth hangs loosely along the teens skin, easily flowing away for Derek’s wandering hands. Isaac shivers at the touch. “I want it, now.” Isaac whispers. “Are you that eager for it, Isaac?” Derek asks. Isaac nods. “Yes, I have been thinking of it so much lately.”   
Isaac’s fingers wander lower. He unzips Derek’s fly and unbuckles his belt. “Aren’t I supposed to do this part?” Derek asks. “I don’t know, you tell me.” Isaac cooes teasingly. Derek chuckles and toys with the waistband of Isaac’s jogging pants. “Did you put this on special for me? You know I like it when you wear jogging pants.” His hands slide up again, gathering up the sides of Isaac’s henley. “By now I know how to push your buttons Derek, I am a fast learner.” Isaac whispers, allowing Derek to lift his henley over his head. This is done after an exchange of looks and a soft nod on Isaac’s part. Whatever freaky semblance of a relationship Derek and Isaac have, it is all based on Isaac’s consent.   
Derek nudges Isaac towards the bed. “Lay down for me?” Derek emphasises the question in his voice. It shouldn’t be an order, it will make Isaac draw back. Isaac lays down, posing for Derek like a model. “Damn Isaac, You truly test my self control.” Derek growls softly. Isaac bites at his lower lip and arches his back off the bed. “Why don’t you let it slip a little.” He murrs. Derek crouches and opens his back, taking out the broad leather straps. They are lined with soft sheepskin on the inside, so Isaac won’t get hurt. They are only meant to restrain his mobility, not to bring him pain. Isaac has had enough pain already. 

 

Isaac looks on, his blue eyes wide. Derek slowly fastens the straps, first around Isaac’s wrists and then to the headboard of the bed. Then, Derek sits on the edge of the bed and gazes at Isaac for a while. Tousled honey curls, big blue eyes, only a little frightened, raspberry pink lips and rosey cheeks. His eyes wander lower. Isaac’s nipples stand on end, his abs heave and fall with every excited breath the teen takes and his jogging pants show the familiar tent that Derek likes so well. “You are already excited.” Derek runs one finger over Isaac’s tent. Isaac moans softly. “Of fuck Derek, please hurry up with this!” He breathes. “No Isaac, we are not going to hurry this. I will take my time.” Derek says softly, his nails catching in the fabric of Isaac’s jogging pants without tearing. He slowly drags the thick fabric down Isaac beautiful round hips. Isaac arches towards Derek’s hand, whimpering with need. “You want it, don’t you?” Derek asks teasingly. “So bad, please give me.” Isaac whispers. Derek drags Isaac’s jogging pants all the way down. “Oh, you are wearing the tight boxer briefs, now there is a pleasant surprise.” Derek smirks.   
He crawls between Isaac’s legs and leans in. He trails his breath over the bulge in Isaac’s boxer briefs. Isaac moans a sweet moan. Derek murrs darkly. “You smell so eager.” He cooes, before mouthing Isaac’s still hardening cock through the cloth. Isaac moans and strains against the holds of the leather straps. “Oh~! Derek!” He calls out. “Hush now, we don’t want to be heard.” Derek whispers, pulling down Isaac’s last item of clothing. Isaac’s cock springs free. “All hard.” Isaac murmurs. “Did I do that?” Derek jokes. Isaac nods, arching his hips forward a little. Derek leans in and pours his breath over the head of Isaac’s cock. Isaac whines loudly and strains against his holds again. Derek leans in and gives the head of Isaac’s cock a thorough lap. “Oh fuck, Derek.” Isaac moans softly. Derek smirks and gives another lavish lap. “Ah yes!” Isaac gasps.   
That is when Derek takes Isaac in his mouth in earnest. Isaac moans ever so loudly. Derek gives him a look. “Don’t worry so much, Peter and Chris are loud all the time too. And they know we are fucking anyway.” Isaac cooes. He wants to run his hands through Derek’s hair, but can only pull at his restraints. Derek smirks around Isaac’s cock and works him deeper inside his mouth. Isaac moans helplessly and can do nothing but enjoy it.

After a while, Isaac feels his climax come on. “Oh fuck~! Derek, I am gona cum.” He whimpers. Slowly, Derek let’s Isaac slip from his mouth. Isaac whines at the loss. “No, not yet.” Derek says with a rumble in his voice. Isaac loves that rumble, he shivers and looks at Derek. “Please carry on.” He whispers. Derek sniggers and pulls his own shirt up over his head. Isaac licks his lips. “Are you getting hotter every time you undress for me, or is it all in my head.” He cooes. “All in your head.” Derek teases gently. They laugh softly together.  
Derek leans in to lock lips with Isaac. His fingers trail between Isaac’s legs and rub at his puckered hole. Isaac moans against Derek’s lips, allowing Derek to slip his tongue into Isaac’s mouth, at the same time slipping a finger inside of Isaac’s hole. Isaac arches off the bed, trashing against his restraints. He can not roll away from Derek’s touch, which he sometimes does. He can only let Derek overwhelm him. Derek rubs Isaac’s prostate rather intensely, his free hand keeping down Isaac’s left leg. Isaac is pretty much immobilized and for all the good it does him, can only drape his leg around Derek’s hip.   
Derek let’s go of Isaac’s lips to allow him to cry out, the waves of climax dragging a loud moan from the teens lips. Derek trails his lips over Isaac’s throat in a sweet and tender fashion, before licking the semen from Isaac’s chest. “You ready for me?” He murmurs. “Always, you know that.” Isaac cooes. This is usually the part where he slowly undoes Derek’s fly and jerks him a little, before Derek proceeds to fuck Isaac. Not today, however. Isaac has no way to reach out to Derek and can only helplessly watch on as Derek opens his jeans and takes out his throbbing cock. Isaac cranes his neck. “Please can I ..?” He whimpers. “How bad do you want it?” Derek asks. “Really really bad.” Isaac whines, before opening his mouth wantonly, knowing full well that Derek would want to get into that real quick. “Open wider.” Derek orders in a gentle tone.  
Derek let’s out a mangled moan, amazed with Isaac’s skill for sucking cock. He watches on, calves trembling, how inch by inch, his cock disappears into Isaac’s throat. He already knows Isaac perfectly lacks a gag reflex, but it never ceases to amaze him. Isaac suckles on every inch he is fed, his cheeks hollowing and his tongue wriggling around to trace every vein it can find. It makes Derek groan loudly and drive himself into Isaaçs throat all the way to the hilt. Saliva dribbles down Isaac’s chin and from the corners of his mouth. His adam’s apple bobs in his eagerness to suck all of Derek. He tries to moan, but fails father fantastically. It does feel good for Derek though and he is on the verge of an orgasm. He pulls out of Isaac’s throat ever so slowly. Isaac whines, he has no way to bring Derek back in and he feels the loss in his heart. “I know that you are eager to swallow Isaac, but I’d rather put it somewhere else.” Derek smirks.  
Isaac looks on as Derek puts on a condom. “Don’t look so scared.” Derek says. “I am not scared, I am only impatient.” Isaac replies. Derek chuckles and nudges Isaac’s legs apart and pulls Isaac’s pelvis closer to his own. Isaac moans and not only at the way the soft leather jerks gently against the skin of his wrists. Derek spits into his hand, using his saliva as extra lube. Then he pushes in, earning a fierce moan from his younger boyfriend. “You like that don’t you.” Derek smirks. “Fuck yes I do.” Isaac replies. Derek grins at him and slowly pulls out. Isaac whines and trashes at the loss. “Look at your squirming.” Derek murrs. “Please Derek, please just fuck me.” Isaac whimpers, sounding rather desperate. Derek leans in again, shoving his whole length home. Isaac moans loudly for it, as Derek pushes right into his prostate.   
At every thrust, Isaac moans, his mouth open wide and his fangs slowly growing out. “Oh yes Isaac, that are the right sounds.” Derek encourages softly. His hands lay flat on Isaac’s tights, keeping the teens legs wide apart and greatly immobilized. He pounds into Isaac rather mercilessly, almost breathing in Isaac’s moans. Isaac clings around Derek’s cock with every thrust. His second orgasm is hurriedly coming on. “Derek, hngh, I’m gona…” He pants. “Together Isaac, together.” Derek groans, speeding up his thrusts. They soon become sloppy, loud squelching noises erupting. With a loud grunt, Derek spends his seed, Isaac following not soon after with a loud squeal. Derek collapses on top of him and both pant loudly. “That was great Derek.” Isaac whispers. 

 

Derek slowly pulls and gets up. He throws the condom in the bin and sits on the bed to free Isaac from his bindings. He slides the leather cuffs back into the bag and lays down beside Isaac, kissing the teens wrists. Isaac smiles softly, nuzzling into his boyfriends muscular torso.


End file.
